How it happened
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: My version of how Vegeta and Bulma got together during the three years. A little Yamcha bashing not extreme. Lemons. Characters are OOC. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Hope you enjoy story. I sadly do not own Dragon Ball Z. (But I'm hoping Santa gives it to me this year.)

Chapter 1.

Bulma spent her Saturday afternoon stuck in her stuffy lab, fixing the training robots that the arrogant prince had destroyed. Having a saiyan in her house was not as easy as she had originally thought. All he did was eat, train and sleep it was like a continuous cycle. Did she mention he also liked to break her precious machinery? All she wanted to do was sunbathe in her new bikini but no she was stuck fixing robots.

Bulma was in the middle of fusing the robot's last two wires together when the room went dark. Growling in frustration Bulma rushed out of her lab to the gravity room. "What did you do?" She screamed at the dark silhouette.

"Nothing. It was the worthless piece of shit that you call machinery." The prince said haughtily with a smirk on his handsome face.

"What did you say." Bulma asked eerily calm.

"You heard me." Vegeta replied the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Evil jerk." She hissed.

"Don't flatter me, bitch." He replied.

"I wasn't pixie." Bulma yelled storming out off the room.

'Err that stupid saiyan. Oh well, Yamcha will cheer me up.' Bulma thought as she stood in the shower. Getting out of the shower she quickly blow dried her hair and curled it. She slipped on a short strapless white dress that cinched under her bust. She put three gold bangles on her left wrist and dark blue pumps on. She outlined her turquoise eyes with black eyeliner and put glittery blue eye shadow on her eyelids. She put pink lip-gloss on to complete her look.

"Wow, I do good work." Bulma said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Checking the time she sat on the couch to wait for Yamcha. After an hour of waiting she picked up her phone and dialed his number. After the seventh ring someone picked up.

"Hello." A shrill voice said on the other side.

"Hi. Who is this?" She asked.

"It's Candy." The shrill voice answered with giggles.

"Right." Bulma said before hanging up.

'He's cheating on me again.' Bulma thought as tears blurred her vision. Walking to the fridge she grabbed a sour apple schnapps. Taking gulp after gulp the bottle was empty to soon for Bulma so she grabbed another one that was peach flavored.

The smell of alcohol burned Vegeta's nostrils as he walked into the kitchen. Bulma was sitting at the table taking a gulp of an alcoholic drink. 'She's been crying.' He thought as he took in her appearance.

"What are you doing woman?" He asked looking down at her.

"Nothing." She answered looking into his obsidian eyes.

"Would you like to play a game." Vegeta asked wishing she were happy.

"What kind of game." Bulma replied looking at him curiously.

"Any." He replied taking a seat next to her.

"Truth or dare." She asked him smiling.

He nodded his conformation and the game began. Both had learned a lot about each other. Vegeta had learned about Bulma and she had learned about the saiyan race. The game ended when Bulma fell asleep. Vegeta carried her to her bed before going to sleep.

Thanks for reading. Give me three reviews I'll give you Chapter 2.

**Sneak peek: **Yamcha comes into the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It was the afternoon and Bulma was relaxing on the couch daydreaming about Vegeta. A yell snapped her out of her daydream. Turning to her right she saw a sweaty angry looking Vegeta.

"What?" She muttered dumbly.

"I said get rid of the pest at the door. His weak ki is annoying me." Vegeta said darkly before turning on his heels and stalking back to the GR.

Opening the door Bulma found Yamcha standing outside holding a bouquet of roses.

"What do you want?" She questioned glaring at him.

"I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend." He replied not noticing her glare.

"Don't you mean beautiful ex-girlfriend." She asked.

"No." He said waltzing into her house uninvited. "I have the whole day off."

"Really." Bulma asked excitedly forgetting all of her anger.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" Yamcha asked.

"Umm…..Ooh…..Could you teach me how to defend myself please." She asked.

"Okay." Yamcha said looking at her like she was crazy.

Yamcha's hands directed Bulma's body into a defensive position. He taught her how to block, kick and punch. She was naturally flexible so thrust kicks were easy for her.

"Try and knock me down." Yamcha voiced.

"Okay." Bulma mumbled with a smirk on her face that would've made Vegeta proud.

Bulma aimed a kick at his manhood. Yamcha screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Vegeta came out of the GR looking pissed until he saw Yamcha quivering on the ground Vegeta cracked up laughing along with Bulma. Yamcha got the message loud and clear and left.

Vegeta returned to his training and Bulma went to find her mother, which wasn't hard. Her mother was busy in the kitchen.

"Mum do you want to come to the mall with me." Bulma asked as she picked up her wallet and keys.

"No honey, I have to cook for that cute Vegeta." Bunny said while stirring whatever was in the pot.

Entering the mall Bulma saw Yamcha making out with a young blonde. Shrugging it off Bulma walked aimlessly around the mall until she came to a hair salon. Bulma spent an hour in the salon and she came out with her hair straightened.

Walking back to her car Bulma stopped when she saw a top. It was white with thin straps. It had black details on both straps, around the collar and down the right side the detailing stopped half way down the top. She bought it and went home happy.

Vegeta was happily stuffing his face when Bulma returned home.

"What do you think of my hair Vegeta." She asked.

He turned his head slightly to see. Her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. "It looks dumb." Vegeta muttered with his mouth full.

"It does not, pixie." She said before angrily stomping up the stairs with Vegeta's laughter following her.

Please review even though it's dull. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. **Sneak peek: **Bulma gets her period and Goku being Goku.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3.

Bulma woke up with a painful stomach cramp. Groaning she got out of bed and felt a flowing sensation down there. Putting a pad in her panties she groggily walked down stairs. Vegeta was already at the table stuffing his face.

"Good morning mum, Vegeta." Bulma groaned.

"Morning." Her mother sang cheerily.

Vegeta stopped eating and started to examine Bulma the scent of her blood filling his nostrils. He grunted a good morning and returned to eating.

(Afternoon.)

Vegeta was training outside when Goku came to train with him. Vegeta barely landed any punches and Goku was worried.

"What's wrong." Goku asked concerned.

"Bulma's bleeding from the inside." Vegeta said.

"Oh no, she's going to die. I have to tell Chichi." Goku said before talking off.

'She's going to die. No she can't die.' Vegeta thought as he raced towards her ki.

Bulma was happily fixing some of the robots in her lab when her doors burst open and Vegeta came in.

"What's wrong pixie." She asked looking at him like he was weird.

"I'm taking a break, entertain me." Vegeta yelled.

"Entertain yourself." Bulma said angrily.

"I guess you want the androids to destroy everything then.' Vegeta said as he started to walk out of her lab.

"Fine lets watch a movie." Bulma voiced as she got up.

Going up stairs they watched a collection of horror and thriller movies. Vegeta laughed at the gory scenes and told Bulma who had her face buried into his chest how unrealistic they were. He explained how bones really sounded when they broke and how you really broke blood vessels. Vegeta pulled Bulma into a hug when they had finished watching the movies.

'Mmm he smells good like…like cinnamon.' Bulma thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want you to die." Vegeta mumbbled holding her tighter.

(With Goku and Chichi.)

Goku was busy stuffing his face when the day's events ran through his usually empty head.

"Chichi, Bulma's dying." Goku said casually with his mouth full.

"What?" Chichi screamed.

"She's bleeding." Goku said continuing to stuff his face.

"You mean like I do every month," Chichi asked.

"I think so." Goku said. "Oh. Ops e daises." He said as he scratched his head. Chichi just shook her head.

(Back to Bulma and Vegeta.)

"Who said I was dying." Bulma questioned.

"Kakarrot." Vegeta answered, realizing his mistake.

"I'm not dying." She said before pressing her lips on his. Pulling away she was about to leave when Vegeta pulled her back and smashed his lips onto hers. His tongue slowly slid across her bottom lip begging for entrancing which she happily gave. When their tongues meet each others shocks of pleasure racked up their spines.

Give me three reviews and you will get Chapter 4. **Sneak peek:** Vegeta can't get Bulma out of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Vegeta was trying to train but he couldn't. All he could think about was his woman. All he could feel was her body pressed against his. All he could smell was her scent strawberry and vanilla. All he could taste was her. All he could hear was her annoying voice. All he could see was her smiling face.

It was driving him crazy. He wanted to kill someone it was so wrong that the only thing he could think about was Bulma.

A knock at the door jarred Bulma out of her thoughts. Opening the door she found Yamcha leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey sexy." He slurred drunkenly while clumsily pushing himself off the doorframe.

"What do you want?" Bulma questioned, she was scared Yamcha had been drunk once when they were dating and it didn't turn out well for her.

"I want you." He said while menacingly walking towards her. He pushed her against a wall pinning her hands above her head. A wicked grin formed on his face when she started struggling. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy this." He muttered before abusing her neck with his mouth. Bulma's scream echoed throughout the house.

Hearing the scream Vegeta came to the rescue. A very angry Vegeta threw Yamcha through a wall. Yamcha's face was broken by Vegeta's fist. After throwing Yamcha out of capsule corp. he went to check on Bulma.

"You okay woman." He asked while hugging her.

"Yeah." She whispered.

(The next day.)

Bulma happily skipped to the GR. Knocking on the door it opened to reveal an angry looking Vegeta.

"What do you want?" He barked.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday and I wanted to upgrade the GR." She said stepping inside. Quickly replacing the old gravity chip with the new one she stood up and turned around only to hit something hard. Looking up she saw she had ran into Vegeta's chest.

"Sorry." She muttered rubbing her nose. Bulma noticed that his body was pushing hers into the control panel. Their eyes locked in a heated stare before their lips crashed together. Vegeta's tongue immediately gained entrance to Bulma's mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance that Vegeta easily won. A sound came from behind them startling them both. Turning around Vegeta saw bunny staring at them.

"Bulma dear, me and your dad are going away for awhile. Be good." Bunny said in her ditzy voice before walking away.

(1 week later.)

Chichi and Bulma were prattling on about the latest gossip.

"So how was it." Chichi asked leaning closer to Bulma in anticipation.

"It was so good." Bulma replied licking her lips.

"Really?" Chichi said.

"Yep. You should try it." Bulma replied.

"What about Goku?" Chichi asked.

"He doesn't have to know." Bulma replied.

Going to the freezer Bulma pulled out the new ice cream. It was strawberry flavored with chunks of chocolate.

"I'm so glad we didn't tell Goku about this. He would have eaten it all." Chichi said after finishing off her second serving.

"I'm worried about Vegeta." Bulma said

"Why?" Chichi asked not at all concerned.

"Because he's been training all day and all night." Bulma said.

A loud explosion answered Bulma. The house shook and both women fell to the floor.

"Vegeta." Bulma screamed running outside. The GR was now rubble. Bulma was picking up pieces of rubble when a hand shot out of it scaring Bulma.

Vegeta dragged his battered body out of the rubble. He stood up before passing out.

Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a while; I've been busy. **WARNING**: my sucky lemons further down.

Chapter 5.

Bulma's face contorted with concern when Vegeta's motionless body released a groan. Gently cleaning the wound on his head, she dabbed alcohol in the wound before bandaging it up. Bandaging the rest of his wounds Bulma sat on the chair beside his bed. Intending to stay awake but falling asleep a moment later.

(Vegeta's dream.)

Both Kakarrot and the brat from the future where standing in the darkness. A golden glow surrounding them both.

"I'll defeat you." Vegeta screamed as he ran after the two super saiyans who were faster them him. They soon disappeared from his sight.

The darkness swirled around him and the scene changed. He saw his father talking about how he was destined to be legendary.

(End of dream.)

When Vegeta woke up he felt a light weight on his chest. Looking down he saw Bulma sleeping there. ' What is she doing here.' He thought getting up, waking up Bulma in the process.

"Where are you going." She asked in a groggy voice.

"To train." He replied walking out the door.

"But you're still recovering." Bulma protested as she caught up to his fast pace.

"Leave me be." Vegeta grunted. A hand stopped him from walking.

"Please just take a few days off from training." She begged tightening her grip on his arm.

"Why should I?" He questioned.

"Because you're still healing." She answered as he walked away.

Thinking fast Bulma stopped Vegeta and kissed him on the lips. Taking his bottom lip into her mouth she sucked on it before her tongue danced with his.

"Fine I'll have a few days off." He said slightly drunk from the kiss.

"Lets watch a movie." She suggested, dragging him to the living room.

So Vegeta sat uncomfortably through The Titanic. He was extremely annoyed when his woman started to cry during the depressing part of the movie.

Next they watched Saw. Bulma hated scary movies so during the movie she nestled into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta laughed every time a gory scene would play. Usually blood would turn him on but he knew the blood in scary movies was fake so it didn't.

The movie had ended when Bulma heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Vegeta I think there's someone in the kitchen." She whispered.

"Really." He inquired amused by the situation.

"Yea." She said looking at him.

Getting up Vegeta walked to the kitchen with Bulma clinging to his back. The intruder threw empty food wrappers on the floor as he shoveled large amounts of food into his mouth.

"What in the name of earth are you doing Goku." Bulma shouted, hurting both saiyans ears.

"Chichi kicked me out." Goku replied.

"Leave Kakarrot." Vegeta said annoyed at his presence.

"Okie-dokie." Goku answered waving wildly at Bulma before teleporting away.

(Next night.)

The skies wept with abundance and the wind roared with fury. The lightning brightened the night sky and the thunder was deafening.

Bulma walked down the hall to Vegeta's room. Knocking quietly on his door she heard a muffled enter. Going in she saw Vegeta sitting in his bed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Can I sleep with you." She whispered.

"No." He said.

Thunder was heard making Bulma shriek and jump on to Vegeta's bed. "Please." She whispered burying herself under his blankets.

"Fine." He said before turning his back to her. After a few minutes he felt something warm and soft press into his back. Turning around he was about to ask her what she was doing but was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

Bulma's hands trailed over his nipples and hard six pack. Her hands explored downwards until they reached the waistband of his boxers. She was about to take them off when one of his hands captured both of hers.

Looking up at Vegeta's face she was surprised to see a look of pure animalistic desire on it. He turned quickly so his body was straddling her hips. He pinned her hands above her head. His left hand began to paw at her covered breast, enjoying the feeling of her arching into his touch.

Taking of her silk nightgown he marveled at her pale skin. Releasing her hands that dove into his hair, both his hands groped her body not leaving an inch untouched. Making Bulma moan and squirm.

One of his hands made its way down to her womanhood. Stroking it gently which made Bulma moan and push up. Vegeta took this as permission and his fingers worked their magic. Going in and out of her slowly, Vegeta loved the feeling of her muscles clamping around him. Bulma came with a loud scream and Vegeta smirked.

Bulma took his boxers off and her eyes widen in surprise as she saw the girth of his member. She massaged him with skillful fingers. Encouraged by Vegeta's grunts she took his member in her mouth and began to suck on it. He released into her mouth when her hands started to play with his balls.

After a few seconds Vegeta lined himself up to Bulma entrance. He thrusted in and hissed at the tightness around his member and Bulma moaned as her walls stretched to accommodate his girth. Thrusting in and out it wasn't long before their releases were near. Vegeta thrusted in deeper and harder as their orgasms hit at the same time. Screaming each other's names they feel into a peaceful sleep.

Vegeta turned to see Bulma entering his shower. "Good morning woman." He said in his usual gruff voice sending a shiver down Bulma's spine.

His face nuzzled into her neck. Vegeta's teeth found where her neck meet her shoulder and he bit into her soft skin. The pain made her knees go weak.

Vegeta washed her body thoroughly as an apology.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Bulma happily watched the sun paint the sky with streaks of pink. Before the sky rapidly darkened.

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta asked scaring her and making her spill the glass of wine.

"I was watching the sunset, pixie.'" She answered. Turning around to face him she noticed that his muscles were glistening with sweat.

"See something you like woman." He asked suggestively.

"So what if I do." She answered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. Vegeta picked her up and Bulma automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Roughly he dropped her on the bed and started to nibble on her neck.

(Morning.)

Vegeta and Bulma woke up tangled in the sheets together. "Hmm, you wanna join me in the shower?" Bulma asked as she walked to the bathroom.

"No. I have to train." Vegeta replied.

"Okay." She said before entering the bathroom.

(Night.)

Bulma was happily snuggling into Vegeta's side when the door opened to reveal her parents.

"Mum, dad your back." She exclaimed hugging them.

"We're going to go to bed. You two have fun." Bunny said with giggles, dragging Mr. Briefs upstairs.

"Isn't it great Vegeta, my parents are back." She said looking at him an unknown emotion flickered in his eyes but as quickly as it came it went.

"Yes." He replied before dragging her into a passionate make-out session.

(Next night.)

In the dark room Bulma sat curled up in a ball. Silent sobs shook her body with force. A million thoughts raced throughout her mind, confusing her even more.

The door opened and she could see the outline of her lover. He switched on the light, which flooded the room with brightness. Vegeta's eyes landed on her body.

"Woman, what are you doing in my room?" He growled.

She lifted her head up so he could see her tear stained cheeks. "Why?" she questioned quietly as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

He turned away from the sight as guilt washed over his heart. 'What are you doing. You're feeling guilty for using the woman. You've used women before. What's so different about her?' A voiced whispered in the back of his mind.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. To train in outer space." He whispered to the floor.

"Fine." Bulma said as she lifted her feeble body off the carpet. She left the room without looking at him. Making Vegeta feel guiltier.

The sun had yet to warm the sky when Vegeta got up. Going to the ship he glanced longingly at Bulma's window before getting in the ship and blasting off to outer space.

A bad ending to this chapter, sorry. Happy holidays.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

It was a tepid Saturday morning. The birds were happily chirping and the trees swayed gently in the light breeze. Chi-Chi was busy gossiping about her non-existent relationship with her saiyan husband. While Bulma half-listened.

"I don't think he finds me attractive anymore." Chi-Chi uttered downhearted. "Bulma are you listening to me?" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Umm, yea." She answered looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I missed my period." Bulma whispered still looking at the floor.

"Really. Are you pregnant?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't know. I was too scared to take he test." Bulma whispered looking up for the first time. Chi-Chi could see her friend was tired and worried.

"Come on, I'm here. I'll help you." Chi-Chi said.

Bulma just nodded and they trekked to her room. She reached under her bed and her hand skimmed over a box. Grabbing it she pulled it out to reveal a pregnancy test. After peeing on it she set the thermometer looking device down.

The minutes dragged by and Bulma felt like her heart was going to erupt. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. After what seemed like years of waiting Bulma looked at the test which read positive.

Vegeta looked out to the vastness of space. It was an astonishing sight. Nevertheless, all he could see was her crying. HE shook his head hard as if it would help clear his mind.

The planet he was going to train on came into his view. It was a deep purple planet that had cobwebs of green covering its surface. Its inhabitants were nineteen feet tall. They had orange skin and only one eye. They were pretty mindless but super strong.

The landing was violent and Vegeta banged his head hard on the control panel. He got out to find a group of creatures waiting for him. Getting into his fighting stance Vegeta prepared to attack.

Throwing a ki ball it singed the giant's skin. The giant sent his massive fist to Vegeta's face but Vegeta dodged it graceful. Vegeta sent a ki ball that pierced the giant's stomach and made the giant fall to his knees.

The other giants went into frenzy and they all charged at Vegeta. One sent a foot into Vegeta's chest making him fall to his knees. When Vegeta was down the group of giants started to rain down blows on his back.

Bulma was half way throught the pregnancy and was sick of it. Her weird food cravings and mood swings had somewhat disappeared. She still had the occasional food craving, which usually was chocolate covered in tomato sauce.

Coming out of her musing she glanced at the clock. She realized it was nearly time for her scan. Going to collect her dad because she wasn't allowed to drive. They drove to the doctors. Only waiting a few minutes they walked into Dr. Wilson's office.

Bulma lay on the bed and pulled up her tee shirt. A cold gel was placed on her bloated belly. The transducer was placed on her belly. The pressure on her belly was uncomfortable but worth it when she could see her baby boy. His miniature hands were curled into fists. His tail was limply floating around him.

"Isn't he cute?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Her father replied.

Vegeta gathered energy around his body as the giants continued to pound on his back. He released the energy causing the ground to crack and the giants to incinerate. A smirk made its way on to Vegeta's face. The smell of bunt flesh intoxicated the air. After massacring the entire race he blew the planet up.

Vegeta's spaceship landed on a barren piece of rock. The gravity was stronger and he struggled to get use to the pressure. After an hour of meditating his body got use to the gravity. So he began his kata, viscous kicks followed by fierce punches.

After a few hours of intense training something broke Vegeta's concentration. A flash of light caught his eyes and he turned to see he was in the middle of a meteorite shower. One hit the ground near Vegeta's foot and a dozen hurtled towards the spaceship. Blasting all the meteorites away from the spaceship and Vegeta was exhausted. Then an enormous meteorite came straight at the spaceship.

Bulma was happily reading a fashion magazine when she felt pain her stomach. She knew it was a contraction and she was excited.

"Mum." She yelled after the pain subsided.

"What honey." Her mother called from the kitchen.

"I had a contraction." She said smiling softly as one of her hands rubbed her stomach.

"They could be Braxton Hicks contractions." Her mother spoke.

A pain engulfed her stomach stronger than the last contraction. After it was over Bulma went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.

"I don't think they're fake mum. Could we just go to the hospital to be sure?" Bulma asked.

"Okay." Her mother said secretly excited.

On the way to the hospital she had a contraction that was longer and stronger.

Bulma was laying on the uncomfortable hospital bed and her contraction now had a definite beginning, peak and end. The contractions were every two minutes apart and she was cursing Vegeta to HFIL. Her water had eventually broken and her thighs were wet.

When the contractions stopped and Bulma was alarmed but her doctor told her it was normal so she calmed down a little.

After thirty minutes of resting she had the sudden urge to push. So after two and a half-hours of pushing Bulma finally heard the screams of her little boy.

Bulma felt herself grow tired and the warm sensation that was trickling down her thighs made her uncomfortable. Her eyes drooped closed as a metallic smell filled the room. She heard her doctor say something before she fell into unconsciousness. _"She's bleeding."_

Vegeta blasted the meteorite with a ki ball yet nothing happened. Vegeta threw a barrage of ki balls but not even a single mark appeared on the meteorite.

Vegeta just stood there and watched as the meteorite come closer and closer. Then time seemed to freeze as Vegeta thought of his woman. He felt a warm sensation in his heart as he saw her smile. The warm sensation grew hotter as he saw her angry face.

Time moved again and Vegeta saw that the meteorite was only a few minutes away from his spaceship. Flashes of him and Bulma came into his mind. His spaceship was the only way t o get back to Bulma.

An energy inside him exploded. His muscles painfully expanded as they got use to the new power. A gold light surrounded him as his black hair changed to blonde and his black eyes became a brilliant teal. With one ki ball the enormous meteorite exploded.

Vegeta collapsed as the ancient power left his body. Even in his weakened state a smirk graced his lips. Picking himself up he dragged himself to the spaceship. He set his course and then fell asleep.

I want 5 reviews in return I'll give you the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Crappy lemon below.

Vegeta's a little OOC.

4 months later…

Yamcha and Tien were sparring against each other with all their might. After a few hours of sparring both men were tired and hungry. Therefore, they decided to go to Capsule Corp. to see if Bunny would make them something.

Bulma was sitting on the grass supporting little Trunks who was happily watching the bubbles she blew float in the breeze. A knock at the door interrupted the peaceful moment.

"Let's go see whose at the door." She said to Trunks who cooed cheerfully.

Opening the door Bulma saw Yamcha, Puar and Tien standing on the steps.

"Hey guys." She said while welcoming them in.

"Hey Bulma is your mum home?" Yamcha asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"No. But I could make you something." She said.

Both men gave her a doubtful look but nodded in agreement. Bulma sat Trunks in his high chair and went to the stove to prepare a stir-fry.

Trunks was examining the visitors. One of them had a third eye. The other had scars. But the one that interested Trunks the most was Puar. The floating cat was blue. A colour that he associated with his mother. He reached out and grabbed Puar's tail with his tiny fist. Yanking it roughly, Puar shrieked causing Trunks to cry.

Bulma set the meal down in front of men and went to her crying son who was sucking on his fingers. Picking him up she gently rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep.

Vegeta's spaceship landed in a lush forest. The vines that dangled from the low branches had minds of their own, as they tried to tangle the Prince of all Saiyans.

Vegeta flew back home in record time. He found Bulma sleeping on the couch. He noticed that her figure was slightly different. Her breasts were fuller and her hips were rounder. His eyes appreciated her beauty until he noticed a strange ki in the house.

Going towards the ki Vegeta entered the room. It was painted a royal blue. In the center of the room was a circular crib. Peering inside he was shocked to see curious blue eyes looking up at him.

Trunks was peacefully sleeping but his instincts woke him up. Looking up he saw a bulky man peering down at him. Not knowing what to do he waited for the man to make a move. After a few seconds Trunks got restless and started to talk to the man.

The small person began to babble nonsense and Vegeta just stared at it like it was crazy. Soon the baby stopped babbling and started to cry.

The sound of crying woke Bulma up. Making her way to her son's room she pushed open the door. To see a sweaty Vegeta awkwardly holding Trunks.

"You're meant to support his head." Bulma whispered as she entered the room.

"Like this?" Vegeta asked moving his hand, not taking his eyes off of the silent Trunks.

"Yep." She said smiling at the scene. "Meet your son."

"My son." Vegeta repeated dumbly before smiling.

Trunks had fallen back asleep so Vegeta placed Trunks as gently as he could back in his crib.

"I missed you." Bulma said as she linked her arms around Vegeta's neck.

He leaned down and kissed her. Picking her up he carried Bulma to her room. Discarding her on the bed he stripped both of them quickly. His shaft was pulsating with need and her womanhood was dripping with want. Slowly entering her Vegeta set a slow rhythm that sent waves of pleasure up Bulma's spine. Soon they both meet their ends as a painfully pleasure interlaced their naked bodies.

After a few minutes of rest she Lifted her legs up on his shoulders he started to pound into her. Vegeta hit the spot inside of her that made her scream. Hitting it a few more times Bulma's walls squeezed his member and milked him for all he was worth. Vegeta bit viciously down on her shoulder marking her as his.

"Wow." She said.

Vegeta just grunted and kissed her. "I missed you to woman." He said.

The end.


End file.
